The Marauder's Girl
by Gayle7
Summary: When Lily Evan's only friend calls her the foulest name possible, She will find a new group of friends. Mischief makers who will be the best friends anyone could have. She will become the first Marauder's girl, but she can't always shine as her true self.
1. Chpt 1, prt 1:New Friends

James POV

"Mudblood." That was all it took to ruin Snape's and Evan's friendship. For the past five years, dispite the house they had been place Severus Snape, a greasy Slytherin git and Lily Evans, a beautiful Gryffindor, were close friends. Until that day on the train, I had a major crush on Lily and I was trying to become friends with her. Sirius Black, my best friend who was practically my brother and I were walking to find the trolley happened to stumble upon a fighting Severus and Lily. All we heard was Snape muttering the worst thing you can call a muggle-born witch or wizard.

"Mudblood." He muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear around, including me and Sirius. Lily's jaw dropped as she turned around.

"That's it Severous Snape! I hate you! This friendship has ENDED!" She yelled. "Go snog a dog or something." She mumbled, only I heard. I chuckled a little.

"Padfoot, how about some Marauder's magic?" I whispered to Sirius.

"Prongs, That's the best idea I've heard today." He said smiling evily.

We watched Snape lumber into a compartment alone, not realizing Marauder Peter was in there, scowling at Snape we locked the door with a jinx. We burst into a fit of laughter and went through the throng of student to find a compartment to sit in the remainder of our trip to Hogwarts. I turned to an almost empty compartment. Sirius didn't realize my absence as across from the one person in the compartment, sniggering. I noticed then, the crying girl across from me was Lily Evans.

"Evans, are you okay?" I whispered, hoping not to scare her. I felt terrible as Snape had been her only friend. I'd kill him if I had the power in me to do so. I'd just mess with him the next three years. I smiled to myself, but frowned as red-eyed Lily looked at me.

"James Potter? What do you want. I said no all last year, it hasn't changed over the summer." She glared, referring to my asking her out every single day, in year four. It was now year five and my feeling for her hadn't changed.

"I don't want to ask you out. I just want to be your friend." I replied sincerely, Not noticing Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing at the door.

"No really, he just wants to get to snogging you." Sirius said as Lily giggled.

"Really, I just want to be friend." I groaned, glaring at my two bestfriends , finding me at the worst possible time.

"Friends?" Lily smiled. "Sure you can handle me." She giggled.

"Hey, I wanna be friends too!!" Sirius whined at her.

"The first Marauder's girl." Remus said, beaming.

"I am not going to play pranks on anyone in my line of vision!" She said, smiling though.

"Fine, Marauder's cheerleader." We all burst out laughing, as the train stopped we all filled out to the carriages. I smiled ear to ear, this was going to be a great year.

Lily's POV

I sat down in the great hall, watching the food appear on the platters going down the middle of the table. I was so glad to have friends, I thought there wouldn't be anyone to be friends with after my fight with Snape. Now I had three of the funniest friends ever. I sat next to Remus Lupin, across from James Potter and diagonal from Sirius Black. They called themselves the Marauder's and they had another friend, Peter Pettigrew. Though calling themselves Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony. I knew James liked me, he made point of it last year. I didn't like him that way. I looked around for Peter.

"Where's…" I was about to ask where Peter was when Remus beat me too it.

"Where's our dear wormtail?" He asked.

"Well, Moony he by chance fell asleep on the train as in third year. He probably is on his way to King's Cross once again." James laughed.

"Prongs, Moony! Last time he stayed for half the year!" Sirius said with mock fear.

"Dearest Padfoot, we know you love Wormtail there, but we mustn't worry about your boyfriend. " James said.

"Moony thinks we shall show Padfoot what it's like to be with real women while Wormtail is away." Remus laughed.

I couldn't help it, apparently neither could James nor Remus, we three burst into roars of laughter. Sirius frowned at us, I loved how they used their 'code names' as though they weren't talking of themselves . That made me laugh harder.

Sirius groaned loudly. "Must I ALWAYS be the victum!" He whined.

"Yes!" The rest of us said.

Dumbledore stood as the first years walked in to be sorted. We had three new students assigned to our house. Rufus Blackhorn, Ivy Walker, and Alex Roads. The Marauder's and me got of the follow the Head's of Gryffindor to our Common Room.

"Silly little mudblood mixing in with Purebloods." Bellatrix Lestrange giggled, tripping me as Slytherin passed us.

"Bellatrix! You fowl git stay away from my friends." Sirius growled at his cousin. Remus and James pulled me up.

"Oh, Padfoot it's all good fun." She giggled again. "Your mum will be so glad to know your friends with Werewolves and Mudbloods." She threatened.

"My mum cares not what I do." He shot back.

"Sirius, let's go." I said, pulling his shirt as he started to following Bellatrix instead of coming to the Common Room. "I'm fine. She does it all the time." This made him slightly angrier, but allowed me to drag him along.

"Just tell me next time she does, The Marauder's have a few pranks planned." He winked at James and Remus. I bid my goodbyes to my friends and went up to my dormitory, promising to be back soon. I walked up to my dorm to meet the worst sight there could possibly be.

The three girls in my room were…

2


	2. Chpt 1, prt 2: The Seance

**DISCLAIMER:**J.k Rowling owns it all, and I know the events are changed and out of order, but I'm changing it up a little bit, if you've read the seventh book.

Chapter one, part two: The Séance

Claire Narre, Laurel Parbele and Lauren Parbele stood closely together, whispering and giggling. I absolutely hated these bitches. They hated me just the same. They were like the popular girls at my muggle school. They thought they ran the world, got everything and anything and could get anyone they wanted. They loved to gossip and spread rumors. They we're all pureblood and loved to act like muggles, as I saw it. They spread rumors about me often usually about James and the other Marauders. The one thing I knew about them, Laurel and Lauren wanted James and Sirius, sure they would get them and Claire loved Remus, they just had crushes but always swore that it they were soul mates. I've shared dorms with them the past four years. In year one I shared with some lovely girls who all moved to France. I couldn't wait to tell the marauders about their 'soul mates' but started to change my mind as the three snobs infront of me glared.

"Think you can take our mates?" Lauren asked.

"As though they like you, they're just being polite." Laurel added, dreamily.

"They are such gentlemen! Remus is so nice!" Claire tacked on, looking as though she would faint.

I snorted. "I know you all wish to be muggles, but my friends don't like you." I put emphasis on friends, showing I had no interest in any of them.

"You just want my Jamsie!" Laurel, the ring-leader, cried.

"She likes Sirius, MY SIRIUS!" Lauren yelled.

"REMUS LOVES ME!" Claire screeched. I could hear loud laughter from the Common Room, yelling is never good when there is only about seventeen feet of space away from boys. I laughed too.

"Keep telling yourselves that." I smiled brightly. "Of course James wants you, that's why he's asked me out over two hundred times sense fourth year. He hasn't stopped sense two summers ago." I was smiling evilly.

"That's it you bitch!" The three screamed in harmony.

"Lily, could you please come down. The Marauder's miss you!" Remus yelled, in between burst of laughter from the three boys whom I was supposed to meet.

"Tootles, I mustn't keep your soul mates waiting, they miss me." I smirked, scurrying out the door and down the stairs. "I cannot thank you enough Remus." I groaned.

"We did miss you." James said, shoving a piece of parchment into his pocket. "Ms. Evans, would you like too…" He started but was cut off by three girls giggling into the Common Room. The three bimbos rushed over to James' Sirius and Remus, falling into their arms.

"…go out with me." James finished, raising his eyebrows at Laurel. Laurel gasped.

"Of course I'd love to go out with you!" Laurel gushed. I burst into laughter along with Remus and Sirius. Laurel, Lauren and Claire all rushed upstairs, gushing over Laurel's 'boyfriend'.

Prongs has a new babe! Padfoot disapproves!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Moony does not like the idea of Prong's girl. Moony agrees with Padfoot."

"Prongs agree with Moony and Padfoot." James groaned. I giggled.

"I agree with the Marauder's most definitively." I shot.

We all laughed. James and Sirius started to tease me about my dorm-mates. We laughed for a good five minutes after that.

"I really….can't…stand them." I got in through our fits of laughter.

"Wanna stay with us? Wormie isn't here to object." Remus asked after the laughter died down.

"PADFOOT AGRESS!" Sirius yelled, pulling me into a bear hug.

"PRONGS AGREES!" James added, joining the hug.

"Moony shall agree along with Padfoot and Prongs." Remus said formally. I couldn't stop giggling, until I saw Laurel's death glare. I shoved James chest off, allowing Remus and Sirius to hug me though they released a moment later.

"Laurel disagrees, and mine count's for three because I'm dating James." She said matter-of-factly.

"Go get changed for bed." Remus and Sirius whispered as Laurel lunged herself at James, who caught her politely. I ran up to my dormitory and slipped into long boxer shorts and a tank-top, my muggle night-time attire didn't change when I got to Hogwarts. Lauren and Claire sniggered as I walked back down to the Common Room with a cloak on over myself.

"If your vote counts for three so does James's, then we have five, Lil-ums comes with us." Sirius said darkly, pulling me into a gentle choke-hold, holding his wand under my chin. I looked really scarred, four Laurel's sake.

"Don't make me go!" I cried with mock fear. Just as Sirius had done during the great fest.

"Oh do what you want with her!" Laurel sniggered.

"Oh, I will!" James smiled darkly. Laurel stood on her tip-toes to kiss his lips quickly, running upstairs giggling.

"Bastard." Sirius muttered after her and James stood stunned in his place. Sirius dragged me gently up the stairs. James just looked horrified.

"Laurel, It's over! I hate you!" Remus called, sounding exactly like James. James smiled.

"Time for the fun!" James shouted as he, Remus and Sirius dragged me up the stairs despite my struggles. I giggled like a little girl. They decided we would have a séance to mark our friendship sleepover, as James and Sirius called it.

"We do have classes tomorrow, you realize that, correct?" I chuckled as it reached eleven.

"Your point is?" Said a lost Sirius. I laughed again. I'm going to lose my voice from laughing so hard.

"There is no point to my comment, just making sure you realize sleep is mandatory." I replied.

James's POV

The four of us, Lily, Padfoot, Moony and I, sat upon my bed. Laughing often and joking around during our séance. Instead of the usual candles people use séances we had put our wands together, all using the 'light' spell, Lumos, to make a bright light in the middle.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Padfoot whisper/screamed. I nodded along with Remus and Lily looked hesitant. After convincing she nodded. Padfoot was first.

"I, Sirius Black, Padfoot to many, am starting a game of truth or dare in which I shall ask…Lily Evans, Lily-Poo to me, Truth or Dare." Sirius said dramatically, starting another fit of laughter.

"I, Lily Evans, Lily to everyone, am the first to be asked in Padfoot's truth or dare and I pick…Dare!" She giggled back. We laughed again, but me and Remus shared a look. This couldn't be good. Lily caught our look, and also knew it wouldn't be good. She's up for the challenge.

"I, Sirius black, Pad…" he started before I cut him off.

"PADFOOT! Just dare her to do something!" I whined.

"Okay Okay, Lily. I dare you to kiss James for at least one minute. Or you may switch to truth." He smirked. My body rigid.


	3. Chpt 1, prt 3: Dares

**DISCLAIMER: **J.K Rowling owns it all, thank you, don't sue or anything for plagiarism, I do realize some of the events were named in the Seventh and final Harry Potter book.

**A/N: **The third and final part of Chapter One, Apologies. It's a really long Chapter and didn't want to write it all at once.

Lily's POV

I watched James tense with a look of disbelief. I would get back at Sirius for this. I leaned over and kissed James on the lips until Remus told me a minuet was up.

"You ACTUALLY kissed him?!" Sirius exclaimed at me. I shrugged, James just stared at me, along with Remus, causing me to blush.

"My turn." I smiled evily. Before Sirius could make a rule to cause my plan to ruin, I asked him.

"Truth or Dare, Dear Sirius Black." I smirked. James and Remus caught on quickly, knowing I would do something terrible if he picked Dare.

"Truth!" Sirius smirked back.

"Moony seems to think Padfoot is afraid!" Remus said as his eyes widened in mock horror.

"Prongs agrees with Moony." James snickered.

"FINE! Dare!" He whined. I smiled again, thoughts rushing through my head.

"No turning back, sense you already changed from Truth to Dare." An evil smirk was planted on my face. "You must, go to the fifth year girls dorm, along with me, James, and Remus, go in, tell Lauren you're in love with her. We'll watch from a distance." James, Remus, and Sirius's jaws all dropped to the floor. James was the first to recover.

"Nice one, Evans!" He high fived me, turning to Sirius. "Oh shut you trap, Padfoot! You've got to go find your soul mate." We laughed.

"Fine, I will get you Lily Evans!" Sirius whined as we all crawled out of bed towards the girl's dormitories, though it was unnecessary.

Sirius's POV.

I stared in horror at the sight before me. Lauren and Laurel Parbele were sleeping in the Common Room along with Claire Narre. I really hated Lily, though I did do something quite cruel to her, and to James.

"Must I?" I pleaded, as Lily, James, and Remus dove behind a couch. I raised an eyebrow and turned. Lauren was now waking up.

"Sirius Black?" She asked groggily, jumping up."

"Lauren, I need to tell you something." I whispered. I could hear Lily and James whispering.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I-I-I is in-in-in lo-o-ove with yo-u-u." I've never stuttered so much. James and Remus laughed lightly but, Lily didn't. I saw her walking from where the bathrooms are. She came straight up to me.

"James and Remus playing a mean joke again?" Lily asked, innocently, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "I'm done; you can take me back upstairs. Thanks for coming with me, love." She continued, straight in front of Lauren. She was saving me from the dare she forced me into and I would be forever grateful. Lauren's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out.

"That isn't very attractive Lauren." I sniggered, picking Lily up off the ground so I could carry her back to the dorm. "Come, Love. It's time to sleep." I said, loudly, waiting until in my room to burst into laughter. "Thank you Lily! You are a saint!" I choked out between laughs. I wiped a tear from me eyes as Lily laid on her bed, rolling around, as she laughed. James and Remus followed up minuets later.

"She FINALLY stormed back up to her dorm so we could come out of hiding." James whined.

"Padfoot, you really shouldn't play such jokes on others. Moony disapproves." Remus said, bursting into laughter. "Where's Lily?" He asked as we all looked to her bed. Lily Evans was now curled up in a ball, her blanket kicked off the bed after her laughter, asleep.

James's POV

I picked Lily's blankets up off the ground draping them over her body. I watched as she slowly uncurled into the warmth. I kissed her forehead as she smiled in her sleep.

"Awe, so cute!" Sirius squealed, I threw a pillow at him. Remus chuckled.

"You too are quiet cute together, Padfoot. You hold Moony's approval." Remus sighed.

"Padfoot seconds that." Sirius continued after Sirius.

"Thanks Guys." I said sarcastically. "All I need is Lily's approval."

"She'll l come around. You're James Potter!" Sirius retorted as though it's obvious.

"James." Lily muttered a smile on her sleeping face.

"See, she dreams of you." Moony laughed.

"Whatever. Night Moony, Padfoot, Lily." I said, even though I thought Lily had been in deep sleep the past half-an-hour.

Lily's POV

After last night's laughter fest until One A.M, I ignored James and Remus as then thumped up the stairs from the Common room. I pretended to be asleep, as I half was. My covers had been kicked off. James, Remus and Sirius were quiet until James pulled my covers onto me. He kissed my forehead lightly, thinking I was asleep. I was quiet awake. Smiling, I then fell asleep feeling safe and comfortable. I dreamt numerous times that night about James Potter. The first night I ever dreamt of him. The only problem, I dreamt of Severus Snape. Potter kept me safe all night. It was the first night I hadn't had a nightmare. The first night I never woke up screaming. Though, I did scream when I awoke. I felt hot breath on my face and opened my eyes. Remus and Sirius were two inches away from my, studying my face. I screamed loudly as Remus covered my mouth.

"Prongs is sleeping!" Remus whispered/yelled.

"I was trying to!" Though it was muffled from my covered mouth.

Sirius laughed. "Do you realize you said James's name about…A hundred times last night?" I felt a blush rise as my cheeks heated. "Lily loves Jamsie!" He taunted. I scowled and got up, leaving angrily. I crawled up to my own dorm looking at the clock. Five a.m., Leave it to those two to get no sleep and be this happy. Breakfast won't even be served from another couple hours. I crawled into my own bed and went to sleep quickly.


	4. Chpt 2:The enemies

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K Rowling owns it all.

**A/N:** Sorry Remus is kind of left out a little. He's going to be really important in a few chapters.

Chapter Two:

Lily's POV.

I woke up a second time to Laurel and Claire's comforting as Lauren wailed loudly. It was half-an-hour to breakfast and I was not only starving but wide-awake. I could hear people bustling around in the Common Room. Looking at my dorm-mates was a mistake, the second I looked towards them I had three death-glares staring back.

"You stole our boyfriends!" Claire screeched.

"No, I haven't. James, Remus and Sirius are single." I pointed out.

"Just because you like them doesn't mean they don't like us!" Laurel retorted.

"If you remember, James hates you." I shot back at Laurel.

"You stole Sirius!" Lauren screeched. Again with the screeching, my ears are going to bleed.

"I simply saved him from a cruel joke I played on him." I smiled.

"Explain!" They growled.

"We were playing truth or dare. Sirius dared me to make-out with James for a minute so after that." I grinned at Laurel's expression. "After James finally got off me, I dared Sirius to tell you he loves Lauren, though he doesn't. Then I saved him from making a HUGE mistake." I explained, with a small lie, to their horrified faces. That was enough to set me over the edge, I burst into a fit of laughter. I again, could hear chuckles from the Common Room.

"Lily! We need you!" I heard the Marauder's call dramatically.

"I mustn't keep my boys waiting." I sighed, pulling my robes out of the trunk next to my bed and walked casually to the bathroom. When in safety of the locked bathroom, I had another fit of giggles before strolling down the stairs.

"Lily! How dare you!" James frowned, in fake anger. I could see the chuckles wishing to escape his mouth. Sirius and Remus were clutching their sides, on the ground laughing.

"Sorry Jamsie, I couldn't help it." I said, quietly and innocently. The four of us we're smiling as we left the Common Room on our way to the Great Hall.

Severus's POV

I grumbled angrily as I ran into a small group of people. I felt backwards after colliding with three of the four 'Marauders' as they called themselves.

"Foul gits the lot of you!" I said, pulling my wands out, though they never pulled they're wands. I realized why that moment. Lily Evans, whom I was in love with, was standing behind them.

"First I'm a mudblood, them I'm a fowl git?" Lily questioned. To my surprise there wasn't the usual pain or hurt in her voice, as was often there during one of our fights.

"I meant Potter, Lupin and Black! Not you Lils!" I looked up worriedly; I really wanted our fight to end.

"Leave me and my friends alone Snape!" She retorted. I felt a pang of pain in the pit of my stomach. She never called me Snape. It was always Severus when she was mad. I was used to being called Sev or Severus by Lily. Only other kids called me Snape.

"Lily…"I whispered.

"I'm hungry Snape. Leave me and my friends alone." She repeated.

"Your..Friends!" I was enraged now. "YOU HATE POTTER AND HIS LITTLE POSSE!" I didn't realize I was yelling. "HE'S STILL AN ARROGENT TOE RAG. WHAT HAPPENED!"

"They are my friends. I was wrong and I'll be leaving now." She said calmly. I starred as she past me, holding hands with Sirius Black and James Potter, who were flanked at her sides while she giggled.

James's POV.

Lily was holding my hand. I had a huge smile plastered on my face. She was holding hands with Sirius too, pulling us along. At first it was just so we didn't makes Snape explode. Otherwise, she didn't let go.

"I am so proud of you Lilypoo! You can't even comprehend. Thank you for that beautiful entertainment!" Sirius was smiling wider then I've seen him smile in a while.

"True Marauder's girl." Remus nodded in approval.

"Say Prongs, First Marauder's girl. The one who breaks the rules." Sirius winked.

"I highly disapprove. We shall not corrupt Lilypoo…"I started when she sighed of relief, but I wasn't finished. "Until seventh year."

"Can I oppose?" She asked.

"Voting time. What a democracy." Sirius shook his head as though he disapproves of voting and fairness.

"All approving of the corruption of Lily Evans in our seventh year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry say I."

"Saying I." Padfoot grinned.

"I!" Yelled Moony

"I." I sighed.

"All opposed to this say Ney."

"Ney!" Lily whined.

"Sorry Lils, Three to One. We won. Your being corrupted in two years and counting." Sirius laughed.

"Can I still oppose to my corruption, or is it a done deal?" She whined despretaly.

"It's that…Or we'll eat you alive the first full moon of September." Sirius grinned, Remus tensed, smacking Sirius.

"Sirius!" I said sternly, we had to keep that a secret. Lily merely looked confused. We burst into the Great Hall; hardly anyone was there, considering the food had been placed out only moments before. Three Gryffindor students sat in the great hall. We sat down, making it seven.

"Food!" Sirius groaned, grabbing a bagel and piling eggs onto his plate.

"Nomm!"Remus said, shoving food into his mouth along with Sirius.

"Yuma!" I moaned, following suite of my best friends.

"I'm friends with you because?" Lily asked, meaning it to be a rhetorical question.

"I'm a very lovable person." Sirius stared at her, with a serious look.

"I am SEXY!" Remus had the same expression.

"I'm JAMES POTTER! For crying out loud!" I put on the exact expression my friends wore, as we starred at Lily.

"Right you are Mr. Potter, but unless you settle down you will be James Potter, in detention." Albus Dumbledore said, passing us to continue to the front of the Great Hall where the staff ate.

My three friends burst into laughter as my cheeks reddened. I shot them glares and froze as I heard that shrilly, bitchy voice behind me.

"Jamsie! My love!" Laurel Parbele screeched, running up to me.

"Sirie! How dare you do that to me last night!" Lauren Parbele followed.

"Hey Remi!" Claire Narre giggled, sitting right next to him, practically on his lap.

The other two were just as uncomfortable as I was, and the three girls were starring dagger's at Lily.

"Ehrm.."I shifted. "You guys know Lily Evans, right?" I asked.

"Oh, We just love Lily! She shares a room with us. We missed her so much last night!" Claire said, still glaring. That was enough for Lily though. She burst into a fit of laughter.

Claire's POV

"Oh, we just love Lily! She shares a room with us. We missed her so much last night!" I said, glaring at Lily when she burst into laughter.

"What's so funny bastard!" Lauren glared as Laurel elbowed her sides and she put on a fake smile.

I giggled. "How was your night last night?" I asked Remus.

"Oh hilarious! We played Truth or Dare. Sirius dared Lily to kiss James and they we're all over each other! We only dared her for a minute but I could've sworn it was at least ten. I bet if I hadn't pulled them apart, Lily could've been pregnant!" Remus told me. Laurel glared again at her, shovings James and walking to the other end of the table. Lauren was laughing like crazy.

"That didn't happen!" Lily glared at me playfully. "Sirius dared me to kiss him for only a minute, and I did then he tried to keep it going longer bit he failed to do so."

"So, you've already hitched up Sirius AND James!" Lauren screeched, walking away angrily to Laurel.

"Damage control." I groaned, kisses Remus's cheek slyly and walking off to my two bestfriends.

Remus's POV

"Do they think we like them?" I raised an eyebrow and wiped off my cheek while James, Lily and Sirius snickered.

"While 'Remi' Claire obviously does!" Sirius said.

"You. Are. My. Savor!" James said, throwing his arms around Lily.

"I don't think your girlfriend likes that." I laughed at Prongs.

"Prongs shall hug Lilypoo until Laurel explodes!" James grinned.

"Prongs, Stop hogging Lily! I want Lauren to leave me alone too. Padfoot want some Lily!" Sirius pouted.

"Ehrm…" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"That sounded sort of wrong…" Sirius said.

"Not until you mentioned in Padfoot." I laughed.

"Whatever." Sirius went back to pouting.

"James! Off!" Lily groaned.

"Prongs shall never let go of Lilypoo!" James declared.

"Laurel just exploaded!" Lily made her face look surprised.

"Really!" James turned to look, but Laurel just grinned at him when he looked at her. Lily took this chance to run away.

"James. You've failed." I laughed at his expression, it was priceless. Sirius laughed next to me. We stopped laughing when James got up and ran after Lily.

"Shall we follow, Padfoot?" I asked.

"Yes we shall, Moony." He replied, we shared a look them ran after the two.

This one is longer, and pointless really. The first chapters are just showing the personalities and relationships of important characters. Next will probably be classes…

The next will be another long one so it should be a while. I'll try to update once a day, more then once on weekends and off days definitely.


	5. IMPORTANT: AN

I am not posting until the reviews are up to 20. I'm not going to keep writing stories in which no one reads nor reviews.

Thanks to the three people the read and reviewed, Please leave contrastive criticism and if you read, actually review. It makes me more likely to update sooner and write longer chapters.

I am currently writing the next about…four chapters of my story. There is no plot at the moment, just mostly Lily's unlucky events and turns for the worst and best on her part. The real plot will come in more towards year seven, a while later.

Remus will be more important in the full moon chapters, and There is going to be a little more swearing and it will get a little more fifteen and over. Be advised.

I am writing a twilight fanfiction. It's in progress at the moment. I will be updating a lot more when my laptop is fixed and I don't have to share my computer among my brothers and sisters.

Review, share this story with other and check back every once in a while, I will soon be updating everyday multiple times a day.

Gaylee


	6. Chpt 3: Betrayl in the Hospital Wing

**DISCLAIMER:** It's all J.K Rowling's so no suing. I'm eleven dudes.

**A/N:** I may as well say this now, but this story swears a little. The jokes are sometimes inappropriate for young kids too. Please review, tell your friends. I only have 5 reviews and 3 reviewers.

**Sirius's POV**

We chased Lily's giggles and James's chuckles all the way to the Common Room, where James again was hugging Lily.

"Prongs!" Lily gasped.

"Lilypoo, you seem to want something from Prongs. That would be?" James replied.

"We're here lovebirds." I laughed.

"I could hear you footsteps a hundred yards away!" James laughed, so carefree.

"Where's my bee sting kit!" Remus exclaimed, looking onto the table where he'd left it yesterday.

"Isn't the map in there?" I whispered urgently. Lily looked confused, James looked scared and Remus nodded, wide-eyed.

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED IT!" James was now rushing up stairs, yelling. Lily sat on the ground for a moment before she climbed the stairs.

"What the hell?" I looked around as Remus looked frantically through the room, James searched our dorm and Lily did only god knows what.

I heard laughter abrupt from upstairs and a scream.

"That should keep you away from my love!" Lauren screeched.

"Forever, you stay away from Jamsies." Laurel snickered.

"Remus will never be pulled in by you Lily Evans!" Claire yelled. James now rushed down the stairs. We all shared a look.

"We need to get up there!" James grumbled. The stairs would shove you away if you weren't a girl and were trying to get to the dorms.

**James's POV**

I paced across the room. My eyes lit up as I figured it out. I stood infront of the stairs, motioning to Sirius and Remus to follow.

"Ladies!" I called flirtatiously. Lauren, Laurel and Claire squealed, but rushed down the stairs, pocketing their wands as they did so. The second they came to what we called the 'force' where if didn't allow guys to go, we jumped up, running to Lily's dorm. Lily layed face first, unmoving next to Claire's bed. Clutching what looked like a first aid kit with 'REMUS LUPIN' scrawled neatly across the front.

"The kit, Claire took it." Remus whispered. Next to Lily, I realized, were the Marauder's Map, an invention of ours, band-aids and cotton balls. The rest of the contents were still inside the half-open kit.

"What did they go to her. I never knew they could use a killing curse…" I whispered, pained. Lily groaned loudly. I could've sworn she muttered something along the line of 'bitches' but couldn't be positive.

"Lily! What did they do to you?" I frowned, pulling the kit, along with its lost contents.

"Don't know." She mumbled, before screaming. "My arm!" What's wrong with my arm!" She couldn't move her head towards her arm? I looked at her left side, on her arm was a large gash. It was deep and took up half her left arm, another on her leg and blood was spilling out.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius raged.

"How did they? Their wands were out. Did they…make knives?" Remus asked, he had this…disgusted face.

"Remus, Sirius, stay infront of me and find Madam Pomfrey." I said, picking up Lily. Her blood got onto my robes, though I ignored it. "Lily, do you remember anything that happened?"

"You were talking about something of Remus's and I had seen something of his on the window sill, because Claire took it. When I asked yesterday she said he'd given it to her. Then I went up to take it back because you three needed it, then Claire came out of the bathroom, stunned me, and Lauren and Laurel gave me cuts somehow. " She sighed. I stared at her. She winced, hiding her face into my chest to quiet her screams of pain. I could feel the tears and blood.

"We're trying to find Madam Pomfrey. We should check the hospital wing first." Remus was trying to comfort Lily.

"Yeah, she's probably there." Sirius said sarcastically while me and Remus glared.

"Thanks guys. I love you all." Lily mumbled, we all smiled at that.

"OH MY!" Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened. "What…"

"Claire Narre stunned her then Lauren and Laurel Parbele gaves her the gashes." Sirius explained.

"It hurts." Lily whimpered.

"I have never seen anything like this. I didn't even know there was a spell to do this damage." Madame Pomfrey gushed, cleaning them frantically. "Boys, exit the room." She said, calmly but urgently. As we all walked out of the hospital wing, Claire, Lauren and Laurel we're whispering to Snape, handing him a few galleons each.

"The spell worked perfectly. Two clear gashes from each of us." Lauren whispered.

"You. I can't believe you three would do that!" Sirius yelled in outrage.

"Go away Black Scum!" Snape growled. Lauren shoved him away.

"What did we do?" Claire asked innocently. I scoffed.

"You three bitches had to do effin' attack Lily Evans!" I yelled. Laurel and Claire looked pained, but Lauren started sneering.

"What spell did she put on you three." She sneered.

**Lauren's POV**

**"**What spell did she put on you three?" I sneered at James who was panting in rage.

"No spell! I love Lily for who she is!" James growled at me, quietly. My eyes wide.

"She's a good witch." I muttered, pained at his words. 'Love' Impossible.

"You shut up James Potter! Your just hurting her. It's not our fault the silly Mudblood preformed some genius charm on you!" My sister and bestfriend glared at James.

"There is no spell. And don't call her a mudblood. She's a much better witch then all the pure blood shit around here!" James shot back.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too!" Sirius screeched out.

"Barney? Really? Stupid muggles cartoons." Remus shook his head.

Laurel giggled. "I'll say I love you too Siri!" When did this turn into flirting, though I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, We can be friends, But I have no other or romantic feelings for you." Remus talked to Claire. She nodded, smiling without faking or tearing up.

"Same for me, Laurel…I love you, you love me, we're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?" Sirius sang out. Laurel giggled and hugged Sirius.

"I'm not buying." James grumbled, glaring at me and our posse. He stalked off to see Lily.

**Lily's POV**

I screamed as Madame Pomfrey tempted numerous spell to heal my cuts. Finally, she pulled out a potion and poured it across the cut which resulted in massive burning on my part, but my cuts began scabbing over while I thrashed.

"STOP THE BURNING!" I screeched, I felt like a five year old having a hissy fit.

"Drink the potion."Madame Pomfrey said, but I shook my head, while thrashing and screaming.

"Lils, Drink the potion it'll make the burning go away." James whispered pain in his voice. I screamed while James's careful hands tipped the potion into my mouth and I swallowed a scream until he moved away and I released the screech and tears. The burning didn't go away. Even as I fell into unconsciousness, the burn was there but I suppressed my screams and tears, watching James look so sad made them easy to hold in. He lied to me. I was frowning in my sleep. He lied to me about the burning, he said it'd go away. It never went away. Again, I felt like I was five. I started waking up the burning wasn't gone, only now on my arm, leg and throat. Damn potion.

"Go to hell James Potter. I hate you goddammit." I said, turning away from the boy next to my bed.

"Lily! You had to take the potion." He glared.

"It hurts." I croaked, it hurt to talk too.

"It'll help."

"Why do I have to pay with my pain for that help."

"Lily…"

"GODDAMMIT JAMES. GO TO HELL. YOU'LL KNOW HOW I FEEL. THE PAIN WON'T GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Lily really. It'll help."

"JAMES POTTER GO AWAY NOW! YOU'RE A LIEING, FILTY, ARROGANT BITCH! GO TO HELL!" I couldn't stop yelling, my throat burned to hot.

"Fine, I'll leave." He muttered, teary, as he got up to leave.

"Wait, James." I muttered as my tears poured. "I'm sorry." Then it all went black while the burning stayed.

The second time I woke up, the burning again had intensified but was limited to my throat, arm, and leg still. Just hurt more. The other difference was the people in my room. Laurel and Sirius were sitting atop the bed next to me, playing patty-cake. James and Lauren we're sitting on a couch next to my bed and Remus and Claire we're sitting on the bed next to me on the left side.

"I told you to go to Hell James." I grumbled, turning to my pillow, biting my lip to keep in my screams.

"Madam Pomfrey said the burning should be gone." Remus said, getting up to rub my back gently and caring. As soon as I started to turn, he back away to sit on the bed again.

"She's wrong. It hurts WORSE!" I let out a few tears and screams of pain, before turning back to muffle them in my pillow. At that point Lauren, Laurel and Claire all burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Lily! Severus Snape told us the spell wouldn't hurt! He said he made it up and it heals easily.

"SNAPE!" Roared Sirius and James leaping up to run to the door.

"No. Come back." I whispered, the shaking with my sobs. James and Sirius came back.

"Lily, I'm really sorry." Claire said quietly. "Snape swore it'd be the easiest thing to heal. We never meant to hurt you, we were just jealous of you. I really want to be friends." She was sincere too.

**Remus's POV**  
I smiled at Claire as she apologized to Lily. Maybe I DID have romantic feeling for her. Who knows…Other than me obviously.

"It's fine Claire, I understand. I'd love to be your friend." Lily smiled, and then screeched in pain. I had the urge to run to hug her, but I was weak. Tonight was a full moon. I was weak and pale for my transformation.

"Moony, want to go back to the common room, you don't look to well." James looked at me with a deathly look. So I nodded.

"Sure Prongs, Moony will go." I grinned at him with all my strength. As we walked back to the common room at a slow pace, James started to cry.

"James?" I asked.

"I love Lily. I don't know what to do." He whispered. I wanted to hug him but I couldn't. I settled for patting his back.  
"James, she'll come around! Your James Potter, come on, who wouldn't fall for you?" I joked half-heartedly.

"Yeah whatever, the all mighty James Potter. It used to be new girl each week. Now I don't even think about dating unless it's Lily. I'm in love with her dude."

"Just be her friend, that's it." Now I couldn't resist the urge, his tears were too much. I mustered up all my strength and gave James a brotherly hug.

"Moonstone." I said, slightly sarcastic, to the portrait. The fat lady was drinking wine.

"Don't get drunk." James muttered as we entered. I let out a light laugh. "Whoa, Moony, Your really weak man. You should lie down. We'll get you outside tonight."

"Thanks for caring dude, I'm fine." I said, betraying my words I fell asleep the second I lied on the couch.

**NO POV**

The moon was rising; a black dog was carrying a pale boy upon his back, along with a tall skinny boy discarding glasses into his pocket. The tall boy was flanked by a plump child who had just arrived. They were bounding towards a large tree, going crazy. The plump boy suddenly shrunk while his face distorted. In his place was a small gray rat. Still plump, his stomach bouncing around as he ran to the tree biting on a root at the trunk. The branches settled while the taller boy was replaced by a large stag. The dog ran the pale boy into the trunk and disappeared into a hole. Then, there was a loud howling as the pale boy was transforming. Into a wolf. Bloody werewolves, a greasy haired boy was dressed in all black watching evilly from behind the tree.

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing Lily Evans was groaning as the burning sensation took over hear arms, legs and throat. Claire Narre was angry with her friends Lauren and Laurel and really pissed at Severus Snape. She sat next to Lily's bed. She hadn't any idea as to where they Marauder's were and jumped from her reverie when she heard howling. Lily opened her mouth to question Claire but, bad idea; a scream came out rather than words. She screeched, biting down on her lip and gripping the edges of her bed to keep from thrashing.

"GROWLEEE" Roared the werewolf also known as Remus Lupin while clawing at the dog, Sirius Black, and Stag, James potter. A small rat, Peter Pettigrew, scurried around the room. James got distracted when he heard the screech and looked at his best friend momentarily. As a dog, Sirius was thankfully unable to talk, so he nodded, rolling out his tongue while panting and pouncing onto the wolf. So James ran outside yanking his cloak of invisibility on as he got out of Stag for and entered the building silently. He ran up to the hospital wing where Lily was thrashing and whimpering, her eyes snapped shut. Claire rubbed her arm gently, accompanied with soothing words though Lily's thrashing wouldn't subside. James took off the cloak and sat down on Lily's other side. He followed her movements.

**Sirius's POV**

As an animagis dog, I carried Remus Lupin to the front door of Hogwarts, where I went back to human and picked him up in my arms. I took him to the Hospital Wing, where Claire and James were asleep in awkward positions next to a wide awake Lily.

"Sirius, I know…" Lily said, I raised an eyebrow as her eyes flickered over the dead looking Remus in my arms. "I know about his furry little problem." My jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"James didn't tell you right?" I asked, afraid that he'd get expelled or something.

"No, I pretended to be asleep when he came in." She said, glaring at him then looking back at me.

"How did you figure it out?" I was truly confused.

"I hear howling every full moon." She rolled her eyes. "Remus smacked you when you said my refusing corruption punishment would be eaten, the first full moon my seventh year." She made a face at that. "You talk about his furry little problem, he has cuts and is week the day before, of, and after a full moon." Then she giggled. "And I'm a GENUIS!" She giggled while I laughed at the stupidity and her giddiness.

"Does it still hurt." I asked, walking over and picking James up just to drop him on the floor. He stirred but never woke while Lily giggled.

"Worse, I've gotten good at repressing the pain. Madame Pomfrey said it should've stopped. Not spread." She sighed and moaned a tad but got back to smiling in moments.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked after minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" She said, narrowing her eyes, not in anger but in confusion and hurt.

"I just mean, Your deserve to be happy, but you're in mounds of pain, Madame Pomfrey can't fix it, three girls just tried to kill you and your…happy?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

"I told you, repressing the pain is impossible but instead of felling the pain, I just steer my mind towards being happy and the pain burns while I'm giddy." She giggled.

"Remind me never to give you meds." Sirius laughed back, Suddenly Claire stirred and stood up.

"YOU OKAY LILY?" She jumped.

"Pain is worse but…I'm happy!" She grinned as it she had to prove her point. Claire laughed as I had.

"Okay, I'm not going to even ask…WHAT'S WRONG WITH REMUS?" She never finished her sentence as she ran to Remus. This caused Remus to awake groggily.

"Are you okay Sirius?" He asked, not realizing Claire.

"Fine, no blood, no fowl." I raised my arms, and smiled while Claire looked confused. I mouthed as Claire turned around 'She figured it out.' I jabbed a finger at Lily who was withering lightly, the smiled gone. James lay on the floor, snoring loudly.

**Laurel's POV**

I skipped happily down the corridor to the hospital wing. I had awoken and wanted to see Claire who was royally pissed at me, Sirius whom promised to go to Hogsmeade with me today and Remus who never came back last night. I walked in quietly, in case they we're all sleeping.

"Oi, Hello Sirius, Remus, Claire, Lily." I said, in my indoor voice seeing as James was crashed on the floor.

"Today is the Hogsmeade trip, correct?" Sirius smiled at me as Lily didn't realize my presence and Claire glared along with Remus's small smile.

"Correct indeed." I giggled and smiled back at Remus. Claire ignored me and went back to making sure every part of Remus was okay.

"Lily, do you mind if I leave for breakfast." Sirius asked, walking over and talking directly to her as though she was retarded or something. 'Maybe she is mental. That'd be fun. I really should stop having conversations with myself…' My thoughts made me laugh out loud, causing James to stir and awaken.

"Go. Ahead." Lily choked out quietly and slowly.

"I'll be back after I go to Hogsmeade, I'll get you a present from Honeydukes." She nodded as Sirius walked back to me.

"Come on, Milady." He linked arms with me as we laughed, walking out of the room.

**James POV**

"Claire, Remus, Lily." I smiled, though groggy from my short sleep. Laurel had just waked me. I have no understanding for my friends. Those girls attacked the girl I love and their friend. We had only been friends for a while but we we're all as close as Peter, Remus, Sirius and I had been the first day of year one at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was almost as though they had betrayed her, befriending her bitchy attackers. Claire was sincere in her apology and I applaud her for that, but Lauren and Laurel didn't give a care in the world that Lily was lying in pain. Remus was next to her but he would leave in an hour. It was worse before his transformations then after. I wonder if we could tell Lily. I could never tell her about being Animagis, She would freak we would do something so illegal and dangerous. I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Hi. James." Lily choked quietly. Now her talking was getting bad.

"I need to eat Lily, I'll bring you something." I whispered, running away before my tears poured.

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

**Lily's POV**

Madame Pomfrey was getting worried, I was still in pain after nine days and the potion was supposed to get rid of the pain. Ow! Ow! The pain is worse then ever. I feel like I'm being pulled by an invisible force, My back arches upward and I let out a howl of pain. James, Sirius, Claire and Remus got Madame Pomfrey to let them stay and they all jerked away. I scream again and then it's gone. All the pain disappeared. I stopped breathing too.

"SHE'S DEAD!" James yelled and started crying. I then regain my breath and start giggling.

"Jamsie, I'm fine! It's gone. I'm better." I grinned widely as they all attacked me. James hugged me and Claire listed about one hundred things we have to do, So I don't turn into a Marauder from lack of girly things or something. Sirius and Remus are just jumping on my bed ecstatically. Madame Pomfrey comes down. I get released that morning.

And we all live happily ever after.

The end.

NOT.

**A/N: I am so sorry. You all must hate me and stuff, But My computer's broken and I can't get on a computer that often. Plus I was trying to make this a really long one. I apologize a gazillion times!**

**I will type the next chapter and update the second I can, even if no one reviews this story. I promise!**

**Another thing is, I have about four hours a week on the computer an hour, four days of the week, atleast an hour of a week is school work, another is reading fanfiction and other website things, then I have one hour a week of work time for both my fanfictions, the other one isn't being published until I have like, 6 chapter and then I've been spending both of my two hours on The Marauder's Girl, I again apologize. I will write a really long chapter once I get my computer fixed, Promise!**


End file.
